Chasing Love
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: One-shot. What if Gibbs could stop Jenny in Paris?Jibbs. Romance part of the Callie and Owen series but pre them.


**Author notes: I don't know where this came from it just appeared in my mind. Please tell me what you think it my first one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chasing love

It was early the sun was only just rising. The sun light coming through the window made the tears sparkle on her face as they ran down her face and as they reached her cheek she wiped them away with one of her delicate fingers.

She loved him. She really loved him but she had to leave, if she didn't and she stayed and nothing came of their relationship she may be stuck being the probie and that's not what she wanted, she wanted to make something of her-self. She was choosing her career over love.

He didn't fit into her five point plan. When she came up with the plan she hadn't expected to fall in love especially with her Boss. Her handsome boss with sapphire blue eyes, muscular chest and irresistible charm.

She sat looking at him sleep. She couldn't believe it but he looked even more handsome when he slept.

She wondered if he knew what was going on; that she was leaving him, would he stop her? Would he give her a reason to stay?

She left the note, the ink still fresh, on the bedside table. She just hoped her could find it when he woke up and that he would understand why she was doing this and that she really did love him.

She looked into the mirror and wiped the last tear away and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear before kissing him lightly on the forehead watching him stir slightly.

She opened the hotel door grabbed her suit case and finally whispered "I love you" before closing the door with a soft click.

She walked out on the Paris streets and hailed a cab and got in and told him the driver to go to the airport. She looked up to the hotel sweet were her lover would soon wake to find he was alone and she let a tear fall before she was driven away.

He woke up with the smell of her perfume filling his nostrils. He loved everything about her from her sent to all the freckles on her face.

He stretched his arm out and finding it strange when there was nothing to grab and pull closer to him. His eyes shot open. "Jen" he called out her name, there was not reply.

He got up and pulled his boxers on and looked around their small hotel room and all her stuff was missing. The worry in his gut was getting worse, a lot worse.

The he noticed the note. He read it and couldn't believe what it said. It said she loved him but she had to choose her career and that she was very sorry.

He couldn't believe it he had lost the love of his life again. First Shannon and know Jenny. He walked over to the chest of draws and found the small velvet box at the back of it. He opened it to reveal the ring he had seen her admiring a couple of days ago in the window of the jewellers and when she had decided to have a nap that afternoon he had run back to the shop a bought it for her no matter the cost.

He was going to ask her tonight while they were at the top of the Eiffel tower but know he would never get that chance.

He glanced out of the window to see Jenny in a Cab drive away. He must have just missed her. He screamed her name but of course she couldn't hear him not matter how loud he was.

He slid into his jeans and threw on a t-shirts and trainers not even bothering to tie the laces.

He put the small velvet box in his pocket along with his gun and badge and ran out of the room and out of the hotel room like as if there was a fire.

"The cab with the beautiful red-head were did it go" Gibbs asked out of breath to the door man he had seen help her into the car.

"Um she asked to go to the airport" He said looking at Gibbs very confused.

"Thanks" Gibbs said before hailing his own cab and going to the airport.

Jenny was waiting to board the plane. All she could think about was the love of her life she had left behind and hoping he would come after her but inside knowing he wouldn't but still clinging to that last bit of hope at the back of her mind.

Gibbs got stuck in traffic and couldn't wait anymore so got out and ran the short distance to the airport. He got into the airport and looked at all the departures to the Washington then he found the right one and ran for it.

He ran through customs which made the police follow him. He didn't care all he wanted was Jenny.

Jenny was brought from her thoughts by the loud speaker announcing that the passengers on the flight to Washington were now boarding. She looked around one more time. There was no sign of Jethro coming after her so she picked up her hand bag and boarded.

Gibbs got to the gate just as it was closing and they kept telling him he wasn't allowed to get on the plane even if it was for love and no amount of Gibbs glaring at them could persuade them otherwise.

So he decided to do the next best thing. To the runway.

Jenny had a window seat and was looking out regretting making the decision but it was too late the plane was already on the runway. But it stopped a no one knew why.

Gibbs who still had police looking for him was standing in front of the plane to Paris. The pilot looked at him as if he was crazy. He was crazy, crazy in love.

The door to the plain opened and Gibbs stepped on. Jenny was in shock she couldn't move let alone say anything. She must have been dreaming, he was coming after her!

Gibbs moved slowly towards her and she couldn't help but blush and smile and undid her seat belt. Everyone was looking at the two.

"Marry me" Gibbs said pulling the ring out of his pocket.

Jenny smiled and looked at the ring, it was the ring she dreamed he would propose with a now he was.

"Yes" was all Jenny said before he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The people on the plane were wolf whistling and awing at the couple very much in love in front of them.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and they ran through the airport laughing. The police following behind them. They didn't care what people thought as long as they had each other they didn't care.

He was her crazy bastard marine and she was his fiery red-head and they wouldn't have it any other way.

The end

**What did you think? Please review and tell me.**


End file.
